Cellular telephone devices have migrated to support multi-cellular access technologies, peer-to-peer access technologies, personal area network access technologies, and location receiver access technologies, which can operate concurrently. Cellular telephone devices in the form of smartphones have also integrated a variety of consumer features such as MP3 players, color displays, gaming applications, cameras, and other features. Cellular telephone devices can be required to communicate at a variety of frequencies, and in some instances are subjected to a variety of physical and function use conditions.
As mobile communication technology continues to develop, users will likely desire higher quality of services and the ability to utilize more and more features and services.